Normal Animatronic Lives
by Broken-Dictionary
Summary: Each band of Animatronics live their own lives with their own problems and their own social interactions. Some of them are left out of the loop though, trying to figure out how their lives might not be so normal after all...
1. Normal Animatronic Lives - 1

…

"I'm an entertainer, I practically get payed in buttons."

"Well, that's not my problem, is it?"

A white, animatronic fox sat back in her chair, cigarette in mouth. Her exterior made her look like a tough business-woman, a built-on orange collard vest with two purple buttons and bow-tie. She had a large orange maw with contrasting purple cheeks, eye-shadow and lips. Her eyes were black abysses with a single, white orb in each. In front of her desk was another fox, same build as her, just a little taller with different markings. He was white but had pink features instead. His eyes were a vibrant orange-yellow and his cheeks a bright red. He had a soft-pink vest and a red tie, on the back of his head was an abnormal dial that said 'loud' and 'quiet'.

The pink and white fox slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Lolbit! I really, _really_ need this. _Please_ can I just have one more loan?!" He begged.

Lolbit, the orange-white fox was silent. Some of her gears whirred quietly as she lifted her arm and took the cigarette out of her mouth to lean forward on her desk. She breathed out a thick grey smoke directly into the other fox's face, "Hmmm, that's what you said last time… and the time before that. Don't think it'll work again Foxy."

Foxy dusted off the ash that settled on his shiny face plates, "It's not just for me, it's for the others too… Lolbit… listen to yourself. Don't you care about Freddy, Chica- and most importantly- me?~"

"You had me at the others," She snorted before putting the cigarette back in her mouth, "and ruined it once you mentioned yourself."

The pink fox growled as his gears whirred back to life. He walked to the glass door at the front of Lolbit's office, "I'll be able to persuade you, whether it be verbally… or physically~" He purred, making the other animatronic cringe.

Once he left, Lolbit sat in silence. She sighed and studied her purple claws, "god, I really need to fix these bad boysHOLY SH-"

"Don't swear, we've been working on that!" A small white-and-purple bear jumped onto her desk, frightening the other, larger droid.

"Helpy, you could've made me blow a fuse."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry," he sat down and smiled, "Anyway, you really need to be more lenient on Foxy… he's always stressing about his circus and just wants to help the others. Anyway, I thought you told me you felt a little different about him?"

"I also told you I hate how I was programmed to be able to feel those kinds of emotions, I'm _trying_ to erase them."

"_Lolbit_-"

"Lolby!" Another, more cheery voice burst into the room. A slim, white chicken animatronic brushed Helpy off the desk and lent down on it herself, "Heyyyy, remember how you said you owe me? Well, can I have my pay now?"

In annoyance, Lolbit lent her metal head on her hand, "Go ahead, how much do you want?"

"Twenty thousand!"

"Th- that's the same amount Foxy wanted… Chica, you _know_ he owes more than he can make."

The small white bear climbed back onto the desktop again. He dusted himself off and sat on top of Lolbit's tall stack of papers laying on the corner of the desk, "Anyway, Chica, why do you suddenly want to help so much?"

Both the animatronics stared at Chica waiting for a reply from the oversexualised chicken. She lay her back on the desk and shoved Helpy and the stack of papers onto the floor. The white animatronic stroked Lolbit's maw, "Because I don't want to let down the circus, and I don't reeeally think you want to let down Foxy now, do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't say that~ I've seen the way you look at him- and the way you've coaxed him before, his eyes had rolled back and if he could, he would be drooling from the mouth! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I hated every second," Lolbit crushed her cigarette into Chica's left face plate, leaving a black mark. But, she knew deep down, in her motherboard, she was lying.

The chicken groaned, "goddamn it, I just had these cleaned," She tried dusting the charcoal mark off to no avail. Chica lifted herself off the desk and looked up at a white clock on the wall above the orange animatronic. She adjusted her metallic breasts and sighed, "I have a two o'clock appointment with the Nightmares. If I can't get this new stain off, I'm sending them after you."

"Why do you like associating yourself with the Nightmares so much?" Helpy had his hand on his hip and leant against the wooden desk, "All they do is abuse you."

"Because I get good money. Something that could be prevented by **that** selfish fox, but no. It's the price I have to pay."

"Chica, you could be doing something better than… well, being a prostitute," Lolbit lifted Helpy from the ground and put him on her shoulder. He sat comfortably and nodded in agreement.

Chica rolled her eyes and pivoted towards the large glass doors, "Well, whatever."

Once she left, Lolbit stood from her wheelie chair. Helpy hung onto her bottom face plate as she entered the back room. It had three large monitors, all showing some place in the large building the Funtime animatronics lived in.

"Don't you think it's a little weird having to watch over all the others?"

"Kinda…"

The orange fox sat on another wheelie chair, she placed Helpy on the desk and looked deep into the screen in the centre. She tapped it with her long, purple nail, "He's not there-shit where did he go?"

The small white bear sat on a large stapler next to the keyboard and scolded the other animatronic for swearing. Eventually he stopped to watch her frantically move around the computer mouse and switching screens. She was searching for Funtime Foxy, as to which Helpy asked why.

"Because last time, he actively stole money fro- there he is," She picked up Helpy and showed him the screen.

"Isn't that outside the safe?"

"That bastard."

"_Language_."

Lolbit, in frustration put the small bear on the desk and left the room, to Helpy's dismay, he shouted, "You know I can't get off this desk myself!"

The infuriated fox could deal with that later, right now, her only objective was to catch that asshole red-handed. The gears in her joints clunked every time she stomped her foot onto the ground in anger. She swung open the glass door into the night and let her sensors feel the cold breeze. The saferoom was hidden in the alleyway behind the Funtime Animatronic Warehouse. The interior of the warehouse was pretty simple, just a stage, a large audience chamber and power-points for any occasion. Underground, however, it was a huge network filled with rooms for each of the Funtime animatronics, including Helpy, and other things for the circus to practice whatever they needed.

As Lolbit approached the area where Foxy was, she took a deep, robotic breath and dropped her cigarette, stamping it out on the concrete below her. She turned the last corner and saw the pink animatronic trying to guess the password again.

"You fucking asshole."

In shock, Foxy shot up like a bullet. He slowly turned his head back and smiled. Lolbit snorted, her arms crossed and a frown plastered onto her metal face plates.

"Oh, Lolby! Hi again!" He bowed, "I'm- uhh, I was going to check if anyone had stolen anything, you know? Helping you do your job!"

The orange robot walked up to him, she adjusted her bow-tie and stood right before the other, slightly scared, repainted version of herself.

Foxy continued, "Nice to see you're not smoking… Uhmm… now might be a bad time to ask, buttt, would there be any way for me to _earn_ another loan? You know, I'm a pretty good crowd pleaser~" he said, chin up and adjusting his red bow.

Lolbit raised an eyebrow, she was curious as to how far he would truly go, "Earn it, ey?"

"Mmhmmm, I'll make sure you have a _fun time_~"

A few buildings across, the Funtime Animatronics' rivals were having a meeting… that turned sour.

"Bonnie! You're always acting so depressed! You're so _melancholic_, it's annoying. You're our guitarist, our _electric guitarist_, if you're going to act depressed, be a _bassist_."

Rockstar Bonnie looked sullen, his head hung and his plastic ears drooping to the sides. Freddy- _Rockstar_ Freddy was fed up with his sad attitude again. The perfectionist was in the blue bunny's face about it, pointing directly at him. On the other side of the small, wooden table, Rockstar Foxy and Chica were trying to stay out of the way. They had been arguing- or, Freddy had been shouting at Bonnie for a solid forty minutes now. Bonnie was heartbroken, if he was able to cry, he would've.

The pressure became too much for Bonnie, he just stood up from the table, took his guitar case and walked out the back door.

"Where are you going? Come back here! I'm not finished!"

The blue bunny ignored him and closed the door. It led into the dark alleyway. He sat down on the concrete steps and opened the guitar case.


	2. Normal Animatronic Lives - 2

…

Gurgling sounds erupted from the darkness, disturbing the slick, blue animatronic rabbit polishing his red electric guitar. The animatronic ceased all action and quietly listened for the sound again… nothing. He continued polishing his prized possession, but wearily kept an ear up. The quiet whirring of gears filled the dark, musky alleyway once again. After a while, the red door behind the blue rabbit opened.

"Aww, Bon. What happened back there? Fred and you never have arguments like that. Y'all were so loud."

A friendly yellow robot sat on the concrete step next to Bonnie. She was a chicken animatronic with purple cheeks and red lipstick on her long, bright orange beak. Her eyes, although plastic spheres, where calm and welcoming. She tilted her head in curiosity. All she wanted to do was help.

Bonnie lent his guitar on the red brick wall next to him and sighed. He put his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands, making all the plastic covering his metal insides clunk together, "It doesn't matter Chica."

"Yes it does, c'mon, what are you trying to hide? You know you can't hide these things from me," She winked.

"Please, you're just wasting your time," His voice was deep with an underlining melancholic tone.

"No I'm not! Bonnnn, what's bothering you? I don't ever see Freddy or Foxy like this, so why are you?"

Gears whirred and joints clanged as Bonnie lifted himself up from his slouched position to stand above Chica, "I'm not Freddy, nor am I Foxy. I just want to be alone for a while."

Chica stayed silent, a symbol of her understanding. The blue rabbit stepped down the concrete step and took his guitar before walking into the dark abyss of an alleyway. He threw the strap on and swung the instrument onto his back.

The animatronic wanted to quietly polish his guitar, it was the only thing that could help calm his electric currents. As he was about to get himself comfortable, he realised that he left the rag and polish back on the step. He frowned and turned around to fetch it before hearing the gurgling sounds again, along with painfilled groans.

Bonnie's joints squeaked as he swiftly turned to the sound. He looked around, his green plastic eyes darting across the space in front of him. A large bin in the spotlight of the towering light post scuttled on its wheels. Bonnie turned the rest of his body to face the bin. One lid was open, and the blue rabbit creeped up to it slowly, cautiously putting a hand on the side and peering in.

A green, rabbit springlock suit was shuffling through the garbage. It occasionally lifted a shrivelled, black piece of decomposing food and munched on it, leaving small streams of revolting, yellow or orange juice down the sides of its mouth. It had been torn in some areas of its body, exposing purply-red deteriorating flesh. It had half of its right ear torn off, exposing some wires and a long steel rod. Flies buzzed around it, landing in the crevasses of the suit were mould had overtaken and grown. Old, crusty blood had dried all over the tears of the monster and the stench was almost visible. Bonnie was glad that he didn't have any sense of smell, and he was also glad he couldn't vomit, or he would've done so. He looked away and quietly gaged, since it was the only thing he was capable of doing. He turned back one last time but was met with the wide eyes of the disgusting beast.

Its silver eyes showed distress, dried blood had crusted around the edges of them and a trail of the stuff went down its nose as well. The thing had yellow, rotting teeth that were exposed on the outside of its jaw. The thing tilted its insect-infested head.

The blue rabbit couldn't move, he just held his guitar up to defend himself. He'd never seen a beast as horrifying as _that_.

The springlock suit climbed out of the bin, his eyes glued onto Bonnie, who finally stepped back. The thing limped up to him. One of its legs were broken and was being dragged across the ground, making an ear-aching screech as the metal scraped across the concrete. The monster held its mangled hand up to Bonnie and turned the blue robot's head.

" n."

Its voice was ragged and old. Bonnie stepped backwards slowly, still in shock.

The thing pulled away in offence, it growled, but suddenly roared in pain and started shouting random gibberish, saying the phrases, 'NO' and 'I WILL NOT' over and over. It fell to the ground and started smashing its face in, creating a crack in the concrete. Bonnie was scared, but he didn't _really _want the creature to be hurt, it seemed harmless enough, and Bonnie was curious. He grabbed the thing's back and pulled upwards, trying to stop it from doing what it was doing. Once it stopped, Bonnie looked down on himself and saw patches of mould spores all over his arms and torso.

"S-stop man, what are you doing?! What even are you?"

The creature looked Bonnie in the eye, ' e.

p. t-"

Springtrap coughed, a piece of rotting flesh splattered onto the pavement in front of him. He cried in pain and fell limp onto the ground, silently hiding the grief he felt. Bonnie, although he's supposed to be an emotionless animatronic, felt bad. In fact, he felt terrible for this creature.

"Look, man… I don't know what your deal is, or where you're from-"

" s… e. "

Bonnie was confused, this mad creature was almost probably on something.

But he looked terrified. Bonnie couldn't be certain, and he didn't know what he should do.

Springtrap slowly pulled his knees up to his face and kept trying to hold in his cries. Suddenly, he heard the quiet strumming of a guitar. He lifted his head to see what the sheek blue animatronic was doing. Bonnie was sitting next to the ragged suit and was playing a song. Springtrap didn't know what the song was, but it sounded nice. Both the rabbits sat there silently, one playing, the other enjoying the music.

"So, Springtrap, is it?" Bonnie asked, not stopping his music but breaking the mould.

"y e s"

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing in the Funtime's trash?"

" g"

"From what?"

" s"

"Who are they?"

" s"

In frustration, Bonnie concluded that it would be a better idea to change the subject, "Alright then? Well, what exactly _are_ you?"

" g"

The blue animatronic stopped playing his guitar, "Look, that doesn't tell me what you are- you know what, it doesn't matter," he continued playing and tried to ignore the other rabbit sitting next to him. There was a long, comfortable silence in which both were quite content with, before the sound of large, heavy footsteps coming towards them, fast.


	3. Normal Animatronic Lives - 3

…

"Damn Helpy, thinking he's always right."

Funtime Chica stormed her way down a dark, red brick ally, making her way to the end of it, where the Nightmares lived.

The foul creatures lived in a 'hut' made out of dark coloured fabrics to hide what they were doing inside. The fabrics were held up but sticks and broken metal poles, with one opening flap acting as a door. Chica took a small breath before entering.

Inside, a tall, stocky yellow bird animatronic was standing at a bench, chopping a dusty substance. The creature was made of dirty, ragged fabric that hung from her thick, metal endoskeleton. The beast turned, revealing her ugly face. She wore a torn bib that screamed the words 'LET'S EAT' in purple and yellow writing. Her small, beady eyes tore into the other Chica's system, making her feel incredibly unwelcomed. Next to the huge animatronic was another, blue one. He was sharpening a long, metal spear. The blue animatronic has most of its endoskeleton revealed, as the bottom half of his torso had the fabric torn away from him. He had a large underbite and many, many fat, sharp teeth made from a strong metal. His eyes stared directly at Chica too but felt more sympathetic as what was to become of her. His long, rabbit-like ears were thick and broken, one of them hung at a painful angle.

Chica kept walking towards the back room, ignoring the two faces that followed her. She lifted the back flap and was met with two, sharp orange eyes. Nightmare Foxy was sitting on a chair, waiting for his slave's arrival.

"Finally, you actually turned up. Bitch, next time you arrive late, I'll let Chica take your parts. Now, bend over, I wanna quickly do some lines on your backplates." The funtime sighed as she did as she commanded.

In the other room, Nightmare Chica and Bonnie went back to their own business. Bonnie kept sharpening his tool as Chica continued grounding up dreams. This gang of animatronics were mostly known for giving out the popular drug, 'Dream Dust'. It's literal dreams that have been ground so fine, it's turned to dust. The substance causes animatronics to run more slowly and replaces thoughts with more positive ones- but sometimes Chica grinds actual nightmares, which do the opposite to dreams, stressing an animatronic's circuit and, on the occasion, shut down completely. The gang make the excuse that it's a common mistake, dreams and nightmares are almost identical… that's always a lie though.

Bonnie stopped and looked up at Chica, "Where did Freddy go? We have enough dreams, we don't need anymore."

"Fuck if I know. He told me he was going off to find Mangle."

"Oh, of course he is," the large, tattered rabbit growled sarcastically, "I'm gonna go find him- and if I find that you've done something to the Funtime, Imma personally demolish you. We don't have enough cash to pay Lolbit for that kind of destruction."

"Kill yourself."

The oversized blue rabbit stood up and stabbed the sharpened tool into Chica, piercing her all the way through and leaving it there. She screeched as Bonnie sprinted into the darkness, chuckling to himself. He stomped heavily down the dark ally way, seeing a light all the way at the end, where the Funtime Animatronic Warehouse was. He knew Freddy wouldn't be there, but the Funtimes were the worst when it came to litter, so there was bound to be something worthwhile.

As the huge Nightmare got closer to the light, he saw two figures sitting next to each other. One was slumped to the side, the other playing a guitar. Bonnie snorted as he suddenly went onto all fours and ran as fast as he could up to the two. The two animatronics heard him and one perked up before hearing the monstrous roar.

Rockstar Bonnie jumped up in a panic. He tried to pull the springlock suit with him, but he shouted, "D O N T H M E"

The Rockstar dropped his arm and ran to the wall, trying to conceal himself in the shadows. The huge nightmare animatronic passed him and pounced at Springtrap.

Springtrap was flung backwards by the impact. The Nightmare grabbed the upper part of the suit's head in amusement and tore it straight off, revealing a rotting, meaty human head. The larger robot was in shock, he'd never seen something this disgusting. He fell off and crawled backwards, looking away.

"Y-you're that guy who we throw nightmare dust to!" He shook his head to get rid of the image and snarled, "You're disgusting, not even I can stand your visuals!"

" . e"

"You don't make _sense_!" The Nightmare stood up and kicked the suit to the side, causing more flies to buzz uncontrollably and mould spores to poof everywhere. Suddenly, he took off again, fading into the darkness.

"Springtrap! Are you ok?" Rockstar Bonnie grabbed the upper section of his suit.

Springtrap stayed silent, sitting up and facing away from Bonnie. The Rockstar walked over to him and put his head piece back on.

"Come on, speak to me."


End file.
